Safe in His Embrace
by Countess Eliza
Summary: Marguerite had gone a full month without being able to see Percy once. She was surprised that she hadn't gone mad in her captivity. Every night, she dreamed about the day that Percy would come and safe her from this prison. One shot. Whump.


**Found this challenge on Tumblr "100 Drabble Challenge Whump Edition" and since I'm a little obsessed with whump, I decited to give it a go. Here's the first one shot. **

**Prompt: Safety **

**I don't own The Scarlet Pimpernel.**

* * *

Safe In His Embrace

Marguerite had gone a full month without being able to see Percy once. Not that she was the one counting. Chauvelin had mentioned it to a guard along with the words, "I'm surprised she hasn't gone mad yet". It surprised her, too. Marguerite could only cling on to the memories of her husband for so much longer. They had gotten her this far.

Her mind dashed back to when she had been abducted. Marguerite had been on a walk. Birthdays were coming up, so she intended to do some shopping. On the way, she thought she had seen Chauvelin. But dismissed it as her imagination playing with her mind. Percy teased her once about how it could run away too fast for even himself to understand.

For once, the only time that her eyes hadn't deceived her, Marguerite was right. Chauvelin approached her with a sickening face. She had fought back, but a bit of chloroform had won her out in the end.

Chauvelin entered the cell. He had been coming in every day to question her. Marguerite had earned herself a several cuts and bruises. She could barely sleep at night because of the anxiety keeping her awake. There was no guessing how bad the next session would be.

"Let me ask this again, Marguerite, _who is the Scarlet Pimpernel_?" asked Chauvelin in his vile whisper.

"I can't. . ." She began again. Some days, it was difficult just to speak. "I can't tell you that."

His eyes restored back to disappointment. Her stomach twisted. Chauvelin had many ways to get information out of people. Disappointment one of them. For ages, Marguerite had feared letting others down. It was her weakness. Directors or fellow actors in the past. Once she met Percy, he showed her that she didn't need to impress everyone. But Chauvelin was from the past. He knew about her weaknesses and they showed now. Marguerite was tempted to actually tell him. Chauvelin already knew who the Scarlet Pimpernel was. But he needed her to actually announce it for the government to allow him into England.

"Please, Marguerite. Just think about how grateful everyone would be. You wouldn't be a disappointment to anyone. Especially the government," he went on.

"France has no government," Marguerite snapped, surprising even herself.

"The people are ruling."

"They're rioting. There's a difference."

At her words, Chauvelin slapped her. Marguerite stared at him in her shock. It always came as a shock. No matter how many times Chauvelin hurt her.

He left then, taking his revolution heart with him. Marguerite felt foolish now for taking part of the revolution. She hadn't know then that it would led to the murder of so many innocent people. That was when she left with Percy.

Percy.

Every night, Marguerite fell asleep, hoping that he would come for her. She had tried to escape on her own before. Every single time, there was a flaw in her plan. Something simple. Her kidnappers- she didn't even know who most of them were- learned from their mistakes and it was getting harder and harder to figure out how to get away ever day.

She said a prayer before blowing out her candle. Her mind was still alert as she rested her eyes. Marguerite, ignoring her anxiety, fell into another dreamless night.

"Marguerite," someone whispered, "Marguerite, you need to wake up, M'dear."

She felt her eyelids flicker, but not open. Whoever was speaking to her, shaking her awake, was probably only a guard. Besides, it could have been only a few hours.

"Please, Margot."

There was only one person in the world that ever called her that. Marguerite opened her eyes. Indigo orbs watching her with love. Light hair tied away from a strong face. Percy was here. At last.

"Percy?" She had to be dreaming.

Oh, goodness. Percy was here. Marguerite reached out, aching to feel him again. Know that he was truly there. They embraced. Holding on tight to each other as the storm inside both of them calmed. Marguerite needed to feel his physical presence. Even when they let go.

"There's a plan in store. Simple. We bribed the guards to let us in and stay quiet about this whole thing. Not the wisest thing I've ever created, but it'll work." Percy stood, grabbing her hand.

"We? Everyone's here?"

"Oui. As you say here in France."

She smiled at his joke. "Let's just get away from France, alright?"

They met the rest of the league once out of the building. She kissed Armand on the cheek and nearly did to the rest of the men. As Percy had promised, it was simple. Marguerite was thankful for that. Her body couldn't take much more. Percy had to carry her part of the way back to _The Daydream._ Then, they were off. Back to a brighter London. Where they were safe.

Marguerite felt like a child for not leaving Percy's side. He didn't seem to mind, however. One arm was always wrapped up tight around her shoulders. Once _The Daydream _was off, he took her below deck. Where they could be safe together.

Once home, she only left Percy to take a bath and change into a fresh nightdress. Percy tucked her into their bed, as she described what happened. Her husband's face flashed with anger more than once.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him that evil man," he snarled, "After what Chauvelin did to you."

Marguerite closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "Just come here and hold me, Percy."

She finally felt truly safe wrapped up in his warm embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
